emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 1721 (15th December 1992)
Plot Mark is having time off to go to Leeds and show off his new car to Rachel. Jack teases him about its condition. Elizabeth is still giving Eric a hard time about selling the car to Mark. Chris suggests to Kathy that they invite Frank and Kim over for a meal. Kathy is non-committal. She then tells Chris that she is planning to resign from her job with Kim after Christmas. Chris wants to know why. Jayesh has recovered from his attack. Robert is still telling jokes even though he has done his play. Jack wants to know what surprise Sarah is planning for Annie. Michael finds Lorraine stealing from Lynn's purse. The Spitfire breaks down. Jack has noticed that a couple of the doors have dropped in the farmhouse. Joe visits. He tells Jack that Frank is willing to cover the cost of the loss of his milk yield. Jack accepts begrudgingly. They both still think that Leonard is a conman. Amos tells Alan that he should organise a community event for the village. He suggests providing a dinner for the OAPs. This will make him look good in his application for the pub to be seen as the centre of the community. Kim is worried when Chris calls round and says that Kathy has been talking to him. She thinks that she has mentioned her and Neil, but really he wants to talk about Kathy's job. Kim promises to talk to Kathy about a partnership. Sarah thinks that Joe and Jack should be told about Leonard's visit. She and Amos plan to tell them later. Michael tackles Lorraine about the money. She tells him that he is as bad - breaking his curfew could get Lynn into trouble. Lorraine offers to look after Peter for Lynn. Sarah tells Jack that Mark has broken down. She also tells him that he has to be at the Woolpack tonight. Kim tries to talk to Kathy about a partnership, but Kathy sees it as bribery. Lorraine teases Michael in front of Lynn. Nick and Archie row about who is going to look after Alice. Lindsay turns up and offers her and Archie's services. Eric sees the Spitfire being towed away and starts to worry. Lindsay arranges a romantic meal while babysitting Rebecca and Alice. Rachel and San investigate another noise outside, but find nothing. Rachel thinks that it is linked to the attack on Jayesh. Joe and Jack finally find out about Annie's surprise - Amos introduces them to Leonard Kempinski. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay *Eric Pollard - Chris Chittell *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Jayesh Parmar - John Leary *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Kim Tate - Claire King *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Leonard Kempinski - Bernard Archard *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith Guest cast *Lindsay Carmichael - Michelle Holmes *Julie Bramhope - Ruth Whitehead *Rebecca Bramhope - Polly Benson (uncredited) Notes *First appearance of Leonard Kempinski. Category:1992 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes